


I Found You

by nerdytardis



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdytardis/pseuds/nerdytardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really short (and really sweet) one-shot I wrote late one night when I should have been sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I wrote this months ago at like midnight, and I just decided it was about time I got around to posting it.   
> The title is from the Alabama Shakes song of the same name. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

“I never get to sleep this late.  In all my years aboard the Enterprise, I got to sleep in maybe twice.  Maybe,”

“It is a much higher number than that, I assure you,” Spock said with a huff, looking down at his boyfriend. 

Leonard’s lifted his head up from where it had been resting on Spock’s chest, just so that he could give him a real glare.  “Oh really?  That’s what it sure feels like,” He laid his head back down, much to Spock’s content, and continued to grumble under his breath.  “Every damn day.  Someone has to go and smell the poisonous flowers, or get eaten by the new life-form, or shoot their own foot with a phaser…” 

“And yet, what you do not admit, is that you enjoy the excitement,” Spock gave him a knowing look.  Grinning Leonard leaned in for a chaste kiss. 

“But don’t go telling anybody else.  I've got a reputation to keep,”

“Of what exactly, Doctor?  Being difficult?” Leonard snorted and swatted at Spock with his pillow.  He had abandoned it last night, opting instead to cuddle with the Vulcan, and now it made the perfect weapon.  Which Spock avoided deftly, and grabbed Leonard to pull him in closer. 

Leonard laughed and struggled against the hold, cursing “stupid Vulcan strength” the whole time.  Eventually he settled down again, and rested against Spock’s side, still grinning.  He looked over at the other man as he caught his breath and was suddenly struck by the sight before him. 

“I-,” Leonard started to speak, but stumbled.  After clearing his throat, he tried again.  “I love you,” 

Spock’s eye’s widened, but he didn't react otherwise.  Leonard sat up in bed so that he could look at Spock more directly. 

“Please don’t freak out on me, but I really do, I really love you,” He looked nervously into Spock’s stare.  He had gotten so good at reading that face over the past few months, but right now he couldn't figure out what was running through the other man’s head.

After a moment of uncertain stillness, Spock leaned forward and took Leonard’s face in his hands, pulling him into a deep, loving kiss.  Leonard felt the tension drain from him, as he let himself get lost in the other man’s touch. 

When they finally, reluctantly, pulled apart, Leonard looked into Spock’s eyes, saw the feeling hidden there, and knew.  While the Vulcan may never be able to say those words, to vocalize his emotion, he still felt it.

Leonard nodded in understanding and drew Spock into another kiss.  Curling around each other, they spent the rest of the morning enjoying each other’s company.  For just one morning, there wasn't a single thing that could pull them away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
